


[Podfic] Untitled [Barista Doom]

by sisi_rambles



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RICHARDS!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Victor pressed his lips together, almost crushing the bag of coffee beans in his hand to powder.
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Untitled [Barista Doom]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled [Barista Doom]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632194) by Anon. 



**Length:** 00:01:28

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Barista%20Doom.mp3) (1.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Barista%20Doom.m4b) (1.0 MB)

  



End file.
